Not leaving
by JennyLovesU
Summary: Grace is leaving, together with Stan and Rachel. But neither Steve nor Danny like this. oneshot


**My first hawaii five-0 story, so don't be too hard on me! Yes, the start is a direct copy from the last aired episode, but I decided to change it a little bit. Just because I love the show :)**

'You know, buddy, I gotta tell you: I'd be way more impressed by your ninja skills if A: the door was locked, and B: you didn't call to get the room number,' Danny said, without looking to his partner who had just entered.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you. Next time I'll come through the window, okay? Oh wait a minute, there are no windows,' Steve replied. Danny sighed.

'This is obviously temporary till I find something different. More important than that; this place isn't haunted.' Steve grinned, not noticing how Danny had no intention to laugh about it.

'Not haunted? You run a blue light over this apartment; the last thing you gotta be worried about is ghosts, my friend. You know what I'm saying?' Steve sat down next to his friend, who kept on staring to the television. Steve glanced at him.

'Are you okay buddy?' Danny didn't answer him, but stared straight ahead. Sometimes he tried to fool Steve, but this time Steve felt something was off. He waved with his hand in front of Danny's eyes, but he didn't respond to it.

'Danny, what's..'

'Just let me watch this!' Danny suddenly shouted. He looked at Steve furious, then realized his voice had trembled. He swallowed uneasily and looked back at the television, mumbling something about how he liked this movie. Steve was stunned for a moment. Something was definitely off, and he had to find out what it was that made his partner behave this way. He thought of a way to ask him, but just as he opened his mouth, his phone rang. It was Chin, telling him they had a case and he had to come as quick as possible. Steve sighed, responded he was on his way and ended the call. Danny hadn't moved or looked up.

'Danny, we have to go,' Steve said to him. Danny turned off the television without saying anything, and put on his shoes. Steve got up.

'But don't think you're getting away with it just because we have a case,' he said.

'Steve! Why don't you just..' But Danny's sentence got cut off when a wave of dizziness made him fall forward. If Steve hadn't caught him, Danny would certainly have fallen flat on his face.

'Whoa, easy buddy!' Steve exclaimed, now even more worried about his friend. Danny's hands held Steve's arm in a tight grip. His breathing was heavy and too fast, but after some minutes he calmed down.

'T-thanks Steve, but I'm fine now,' Danny whispered. Steve doubted this, but Danny walked out of the door, so he had no choice but to follow.

Steve watched as his partner got in the car and fastened his seatbelt. His face was pale and he was breathing heavily, just as when he nearly collapsed.

'Get out of the car,' Steve commanded. Danny looked up, frowning. Before he could argue with him, Steve unbuckled him and dragged him out of the driver's seat. But instead of asking Danny what he was thinking, he just crossed his arms and stared at him.

'What's with that face?' Danny mumbled.

'I don't have a face Danny!' Danny grinned.

'You do. Now tell me what's wrong.' Now Steve frowned.

'I tell you what's wrong? More like you tell me what's wrong! You've been acting weird ever since I entered your apartment, and I want to know what's wrong now.' Steve noticed that Danny's body tensed up again. For a moment it seemed he gave in, but then he shook his head. Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder, trying to comfort him. It worked, in a way, but too good. Danny's knees gave in and he sank down, trying his best not to cry. Unsure what to do, Steve sat down in front of him.

'Hey, buddy? Is it about Grace?' Most of the time Danny was acting strange it had something to do with his daughter. The divorce had taken a great toll on him. Danny nodded.

'Rachel wants to move back with her. But then I'll never see my little Gracie-' His sentence was cut off when he broke down completely. The thought of Grace leaving sent tears down his cheeks and he whimpered softly.

'Hey hey, take it easy bud, I won't allow that okay?' Danny wiped away some tears.

'S-steve, you can't stop her. She's leaving today!' Steve gasped. His best friend's daughter was leaving and he hadn't told him about it? Danny had closed his eyes and his head rested against the car. He reached out with his hand to go through his hair, but Steve took his hand. It was shaking and trembling; an obvious sign he was still freaking out. As soon as Danny saw Steve was holding his hand, he grabbed it in a tight grip and let the last tears get out. Steve didn't say anything, so they sat a couple of minutes in silence. Danny broke the silence.

'You said we have a case and I make them wait with my whining.' Steve wanted to say something comforting back, but he saw Danny was grinning.

'You sure are whiny indeed!' Steve said as he pulled Danny up. He still swayed on his feet and Steve wondered if something else was wrong too.

'I haven't slept in days,' Danny answered his question, even though Steve was sure he didn't say it out loud.

'You made a what-else-is-wrong-with-him face,' Danny explained to him. Steve grinned, shook his head and helped Danny get in the car, but this time in the passenger's seat. He wasn't going to drive like this.

'For the last time Danny, I don't make faces!'

'Oh you do, how else would I know what you were thinking?'

'There is.. you could have.. Be silent, I have to call Chin we're not coming.' Danny frowned when Steve reached for his cellphone.

'What do you mean, "we're not coming"?' Steve dialed the number.

'We have to get to Grace!'

As said, they arrived at Rachel's house. Grace sat on the stairs in front of the house while Stan and Rachel were packing the car.

'Cheer up Gracie, we'll be home in just a couple of hours!' Stan said, but Grace shrugged and bowed her head. A honk made her look up. Steve smiled when Grace's face suddenly turned into one big smile. She got up and ran to their car, where Danny welcomed her by lifting her up and hugging her tight.

'Danno! You came!'

'Ofcourse I did monkey, and I'm never leaving you again!' He put her down while she stared at him with big, brown eyes.

'But..we're moving back to-'

'No you're not! You're staying with me. What do you think of that?' Grace smiled and hugged her dad once again. Stan had heard it too and stepped towards Danny.

'I don't think that's a good idea,' he said, not trying to hide the anger in his voice. Grace let Danny go and stepped behind him, as if he had to protect her.

'She's not you child..' Danny started, but Stan pushed him away, grabbed Grace and dragged her with him. Steve knew what was going to happen next, but before he could reach his friend, Danny had already made his move. He pulled Grace away from Stan and put her in the car. Surprisingly, she wasn't crying, but actually smiled when Danny closed the door. It was obvious she didn't want to leave the island either.

'Grace! Get back here!' Stan shouted, now getting the attention of Rachel too, who had been too busy packing. When she saw Stan and Danny, both quite angry, she rushed towards them.

'Danny? What are you doing here? What's going on?' She noticed Grace in the car.

'Danny, why is Grace in your car?' Steve joined them now too while Rachel was still confused about the whole situation. But Stan only got more fed up.

'Get. Grace. Out. Of. The. Car. Now!' he said, forcing his jaws together so he wouldn't shout yet. Danny grinned and crossed his arms.

'She's staying with me. Tell him Steve. Tell him she's staying with me,' Danny said. Stan looked to Steve. Steve nodded.

'It's true, she's staying with him,' he said. Stan looked back to Danny, his face a dangerous red color. Danny smiled and gestured with one hand as if he was saying: "that's what I mean". When Grace stuck her head out of the window and added:

'Yes, I am,' Stan snapped. Before anyone could do something Stan had punched Danny right in his face, making him fall backwards. Grace screamed, Rachel gasped and Steve jumped forward, trying to hold Stan back. But he was stronger than expected. He shook Steve off him and kicked Danny who was just trying to get up. Danny groaned and fell back on the ground again. Steve tackled Stan and tried to get his arms behind his back, but Stan punched Steve and he was forced to let go.

'You bastard! I had this planned for a very long time, and you're ruining everything!' Stan yelled. Danny got up and swung his fist at Stan, but because he had blood running down his face from where Stan had punched him, he couldn't see clear anymore and missed Stan. Stan let out a fearsome cry and hit Danny's chest real hard. Danny stumbled back, but the car behind him kept him on his feet. He prepared for another hit, but Stan was taken down again by Steve, and didn't have the strength to fight back, so his hands were cuffed behind his back. Danny breathed heavily, still surprised by this sudden outburst of anger, and the unknown strength of Stan. Steve noticed he had trouble breathing.

'You okay buddy?' Danny tried to nod, but the pain in his chest suddenly got worse and instead he shook his head. His whole body started to shake, and Steve was with him in just a second. He carefully helped Danny get down.

'Hey, hey, just breathe okay? You'll be fine.'

'Of..course.. I .. will,' Danny whispered in between gasps. Steve smiled, but he couldn't hide he was worried about his friend.

'Danno? Danno!' Grace got out of the car, her eyes watery.

'H-hey Monkey…' But he couldn't finish his sentence due to lack of oxygen, and he started to cough. Grace started to cry again, and while Steve was trying to get Danny to calm down, Rachel hugged her little girl.

'Mommy, I don't want to leave!' Grace sobbed. Rachel swallowed.

'I know honey. Stan hurt Danno, so if he wants to leave he will have to go by himself.' Grace wiped away some tears.

'Does that mean..?' Rachel nodded.

'We're staying.' They both heard the ambulance was near. Grace sat down next to her father, who was still being held by his partner.

'Danno? Everything is going to be alright. We're not leaving!' Even though Danny still had trouble breathing, he smiled and grabbed Grace's hand. Grace smiled as well and started to talk about what they should do after Danny was healed. Danny looked up to Steve.

'S-steve?'

'What's wrong?'

'Thanks.' Steve smiled.

'Any time buddy, any time.'


End file.
